Revenge
by Sylver Demon Watcher
Summary: Two demons escape into the human world seeking revenge. Their targets- Hiei and Kurama. Their plan- To make up for lost time.


Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I wish I did!!!  
  
Revenge By Sylver Demon Watcher  
  
"Come back here!" "Close the gates!" "Seal all the exits!" "Don't let them get out!" Demons began to close the gates and guards start to gather in front of the gates. Two balls of glowing light, one white the other black, floated in the air toward the guards and hovered above them for a few moments. The guards fire blasts of energy at the lights, but they were easily deflected. "We have to stop them at all costs!" The guards charged forward and suddenly stopped when they were floating in the air surrounded by a blue colored energy. "Leave us be..." The guards were thrown against the gates and were thrown open by the force of the guards' weight. Laughing was echoing throughout the corridor and the two lights flew out the open gates.  
  
"Koenma sir!" Koenma looked up from his stamping. "What is it," the prince asked. The blue ogre ran inside breathing heavily. "They've broken out! We were unable to stop them." "Who has broken out," Koenma asked. "The two spirit demons!" "NANI!? Get them back! We can't let them get to the human world!" "Um sir..." "What?" "They already have."  
  
***  
  
Yusuke leaned against the front gate watching the other students as they conversed. "Damn it," he muttered. "How did Keiko trick me into going to school today?! 'There are going to be some new students in school, so you should at least stay until you know who they are.' She said. I hate waiting!" "You shouldn't mutter to yourself, Urameshi," Kuwabara said waling with his usual gang. "Yeah well I'm really pissed right now," Yusuke said. "I don't see why," Kuwabara said. "I heard that there were going to be two new girls coming to the school." "Find out anything else," Yusuke asked. "They're supposed to be really hot," Kuwabara said. "I thought you were after Yukina," Yusuke said. "That doesn't mean I can't judge other girls!" Kuwabara placed Yusuke in a headlock. "Will you both stop?" The two boys looked up and Keiko and Botan were hovering over them. Keiko looked pissed and Botan had an anxious look on her face. "I just got news from Spirit World," Botan said. The bell rang across the schoolyard and they proceeded inside.  
  
"Good morning class," their sensei said. " We have a new student joining us. His name is Mirumono Daini." The door opened and a teenage boy walked in. He was dressed in completely black, a loose fitting t-shirt and baggy jeans, black shoes with silver flames around the soles. He had short black hair that was spiked and cunning brown eyes that seemed to survey everyone in the room. "You may take a seat in the back next Urameshi." The guy nodded once and walked through the aisle taking a seat next Yusuke. "Now today's lesson will start with science," Sensei said.  
  
"So what's so important that you had to tell me," Yusuke asked once they were out of school and away from people. Kuwabara insisted he came so the three were meeting at Yusuke's house. "Well you've got a new case," Botan said. "Does it involve going somewhere in Sprit World," Kuwabara asked. "No you'll be staying in the human world," Botan said. "But this case is extremely important and dangerous." "And the others weren't," Yusuke muttered sticking his hands in his pockets sulking. Fortunately Botan didn't hear him. "Two of Spirit World's most notorious prisoners have escaped into the human world," she explained. "They are extremely dangerous and cunning. They probably already know that we're having you look for them and have made plans." "Any information on them," Yusuke asked. "Like a description? If we're going to look for them, we'll probably want to know what they look like." "We wouldn't be able to give you one," Botan said. "They're spirit demons." "And that's different from all the rest of the demons we fought how?" Yusuke was getting irritated. "Well spirit demons don't only use spirit energy but they gather it also," Botan explained. "They don't usually stay in one shape. Instead they take the shape of what person they've gathered their energy from. However, the two you'll be tracking do have one form they stay in, but that's only when they're fighting. That's the only time you'll see what they really look like, but it's also the most dangerous. They like to play tricks also." "So we're on our own for this one," Yusuke asked. "No," Botan said. "Koenma is having Hiei and Kurama help. They should be arriving soon." "Is there anything else we should know about," Kuwabara asked. "Yes," Botan said. "This is a night mission. The two demons won't come out in their true form until the sun has set." "Any names?" Yusuke asked. "Hitomi and Yokuni," Botan said. "Just be careful. Kurama and Hiei know more about these demons, so for once let them lead."  
  
"You've seen them before," Yusuke asked as he patrolled with Kurama and Kuwabara. Hiei insisted he go by himself so they let him. "Yes," Kurama said. "But they were not in their truest form. They borrowed the forms of tow of Spirit World's top officials and broke into the King's Vault. They almost managed to steal some of the artifacts, but refused to fight. They were caught, while Hiei, Gouki, and myself were able to escape with three artifacts." "So they were after the same thing as you," Kuwabara asked. "I believe so," Kurama said. Two shadows flew pass them. "What was that," Kuwabara asked. "That might be them," Yusuke said breaking into a run. The other two followed. "They wouldn't just show themselves to us out in the open would they," Kuwabara asked. "Botan said they were tricksters," Yusuke said. The shadows became clearer and took the form of two people. Long hair flowed behind them as they ran. No light was in the area and trying to see who they were was impossible. "Damn it where are they going," Yusuke exclaimed. "We're losing them," Kurama said. Suddenly the shadows disappeared and the boys stopped.  
  
"Out in the open," Yusuke said. They were in the park. "This was a nice surprise," one of the shadows said. "I never thought we would have the Spirit Detective on our case." "Who the hell are you?!" "You'll know soon enough human," the other said. "You should just wait and find out." One of the street lamps near some trees came on. Just enough light was shown on the two people that the boys could make out what their faces looked like. One had long silver hair and deep red eyes. The other had long black hair and deep azure eyes. Kurama knew that they were who they were looking for. "Long time no see, Kurama," the silver haired one said. "So you have come back Hitomi," Kurama said. "And you brought your sister with you." "So where's Hiei," the dark haired one, Yokuni, asked. "You two have been working together with these humans." She threw a look of disgust to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "But then again, you are human now," Yokuni said. "What are you planning on doing," Kurama asked. "Taking down the human world of course," Hitomi said. Her red eyes sparkled mischievously. "Then we'll take our revenge on you and Hiei considering Gouki is dead," Yokuni said. "Still planning the details, but we've got the basics all drawn out." Hitomi tensed for a moment. "Well it seems like the little demon is finally going to show up," she said. "Give Hiei a message," Yokuni said. "Tell him that if he values life itself, then he should not cross us any further. Ja!" The lamp flickered and in the darkness, the two demons disappeared.  
  
Please review!! This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please be patient with me. 


End file.
